


Better Than Magic

by liz_the_lizard



Series: Bellarke Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, gryffindor bellamy, slytherin clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_the_lizard/pseuds/liz_the_lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my first fics, so I would love feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, so I would love feedback :)

     Bellamy tried to suppress his smirk. She was wrong. Again. He couldn’t believe that he

had found something she wasn’t good at. “Incorrect.” Said Professor Binns. The girl stared

down at her paper, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “ The outcome of the conv—.“

“Professor,” started the girl, causing Professor Binns to jump and look around the room

with clouded eyes. Students usually spent his class period sleeping, doing other homework, or

basically anything other than paying attention. Even Bellamy had to admit that sometimes the

hour dragged by as he listened to the Professor’s monotone voice, and this was his favorite

class. The girl tucked a lock of blonde curly hair behind her ear before she continued. “I was in

the library all afternoon yesterday researching this. I must have read _A Guide to Medieval_

_Sorcery_ about four times. There’s absolutely no information about The International Warlock

Convention in—”, despite himself, Bellamy couldn’t help but snort at her ignorance. The girl

stopped talking for a moment to throw a glare back at him. Bellamy was surprised to see a

glisten of tears in her eyes.

     “That,” said Professor Binns, “is because there was no outcome of The International

Warlock Convention of 1289. We have no knowledge of the decisions made at that meeting. We

do know, however, that this was the first year that Sardinian sorcerers were involved in the

convention, which is notable bec—.” Just then the bell rang signaling the start of lunch period

and as usual most of the students ran out of the classroom. Bellamy nudged Miller who had

been sleeping soundly on his desk for over half the class.

     “ I was having the greatest dream. I swear I sleep better in this class than I do in our

dormitory.” Miller said groggily.

     " I know, you were snoring so loudly I was tempted to hit you with my book.” Bellamy

said as he waved _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_ in Miller’s direction. Miller flinched.

     “ Oi! Watch it with that, that book weighs a ton. ” Miller said in mock fear.

    “ So about half as much as your Gran then.” Said a voice. Bellamy looked up. Standing a

few feet away was a Slytherin boy with greasy black hair. Bellamy glanced at Miller and saw him

tense up. Bellamy smiled inwardly. It was actually pretty funny, because Miller’s Gran was quite

plump, but he knew that Miller was going to take it personally. Bellamy shoved the last of his

books into his bag and took a step towards the boy.

     “You’re the Beater for the Slytherin team, right?” Bellamy asked.

     “Name’s Murphy.” The boy said.

     “Aren’t you the guy that got knocked unconscious by his own Bludger last year?”

Bellamy said as Miller chuckled behind him.

      The boy, Murphy, rubbed his nose. “Yeah, well, let’s not forget who won that game.”

Bellamy felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he thought about that match. Gryffindor was

tied with Slytherin for the majority of the game, until Bellamy had gotten distracted and the

Slytherin Seeker had caught the Snitch right from under his nose.

     “And if I remember correctly, Slytherin won the house cup anyway.” Murphy said as he

crossed his arms.

      Bellamy was about to step forward and say something nasty to the boy when he noticed

something green hanging over the side of the desk in front of him. Leaning forward, he saw

that it was a Slytherin tie and with a jolt he realized it must belong to the blonde girl who sat in

front of him. Forgetting about Murphy, he snatched the tie up from the desk and headed out of

the classroom. “See you in Charms, Miller.” He said. Bellamy heard Miller say something as he

left the room, but he was already jogging down the hallway, intent on what he was going to do

next. Skipping the last few steps, he stepped into the Great Hall. He scanned up and down the

Slytherin table, searching for the girl with the blonde hair, but there was no sign of her. He was

met with several glares, mostly from the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

     “Alright there, Blake?” Yelled a redheaded boy in green robes. “Get lost on your way to

the Gryffindor table?” Several people snickered, but Bellamy ignored them. He turned on his

heel and left the Great Hall. He racked his brain, trying to think of where the girl could have

gone. He felt a twinge of hopelessness. She could be anywhere in the castle by now. She could

be someplace Bellamy couldn’t go, like the Slytherin common room or the girls’ bathroom. He

sighed deeply and looked down at the tie in his hand.

     “Bell?”

     Bellamy turned around just as a short dark haired girl threw her arms around him,

causing him to take a step back to regain his balance. “Easy there, O.” He said as he returned

her hug. Octavia pulled away and smiled up at him. Despite being frustrated Bellamy felt his

spirits rise. He didn’t realize how much he had missed his sister. “How was your first week of

classes?”

      Octavia rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I’ve spend most of it in the library. No one ever told

me that third years had so much homework.” Bellamy felt the edges of his mouth turn up into a

smile. If Octavia thought being a third year was hard, she should try being a fifth year. Just then

a pretty Ravenclaw girl walked passed.

     “Octavia, you’re eating lunch with us, right?” The Ravenclaw girl said. Octavia smiled up

at Bellamy before throwing her book bag over her shoulder and heading into the Great Hall. He

watched O and her friends walk towards the Gryffindor table. Bellamy thought of all the

sleepless nights in the library that Octavia was going to have in the coming year. He shook his

head. Then it hit him. The library. He knew that’s where the blonde girl would be if she wasn’t at

lunch. Bellamy ran up the stairs two at a time, determined to find the girl and say what he had to

say.

 


End file.
